As long as someone believes
by bitterkidd
Summary: Modern au. Hiccup can talk to Man in moon unlike the guardians but what does that have to do with anything! What is with this dragon nightmare and Pitch is on the loose, AGAIN! first official fanfic written. I'll dump a little Hijack in, if you don't mind. (rated T just in case)
1. who is the Frost

**Important note that everyone must know before reading!**

This story takes place days before Jack met Jamie.

* * *

Although it was spring, snow came down to the island of Berk with a gleeful spirit hailing the streets with snow. Jack Frost was merrily flying through the streets of Berk, blasting wind inside a room where a peculiar brunette was resting in his slumber.

"Arghhh," the brunette woke up, startled by the wind that blew his face with a cold frost.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Frost spirit loitered in the streets of Berk sending cold unintentional frost to the ground as he tried to avoid the people who were bustling down the streets despite of the cold wind beside them. Jack knew these people couldn't see him and even touch him for that matter, but he hated the feeling of being passed through making him feel like he was nothing but a gust of air. Jack hated the fact that for three hundred years, no one could see him. Or so he thought.

"Come on Fishlegs, we're just having a little fun." a buffy boy grabbed the boy named Fishlegs by the his collar and instead of giving Fishlegs a beating, the buffy boy gave him a painful flick on the cheeks. Repeatedly.

"C-C-Cut that o-out Snotlout!" Protested Fishlegs as he held his arms up submissively. Snotlout smirked as he let go of Fishlegs' collar and gave him a good punch in the gut, the fats in Fishlegs belly repelled the impact but the pain was still there.

"What's wrong Fishlegs? Can't have a little fun?" Snotlout sneered as he looked down at the boy as he gave a last shove and walked away, smiling madly and guffawing at his victim. Looking at the scene Jack couldn't help but be angry at Snotlout, angry for cornering and abusing his big fat victim. The last words that Snotlout barfed out sent Jack a grin to his lips.

"You wanna have fun, huh Snotface?" jeered Jack as he hovered upside down above the teen.

Jack knew he couldn't be heard but it didn't matter anyway. With a blast of icy snow at the bottom, Snotlout gave a yelp. "OKAY WHO DID THAT?!"

Snotlout turned to his rear but to avail no one was near him, nor at least, anyone in earshot.

Jack stood a couple of steps in front of Snotlout, although Snotlout's vision passed through his figure. Oddly enough, Jack enjoyed the torment of the scared Snotlout who looked side by side to find his attacker. Jack grabbed a pile of snow from beside him and formed a snowball.

"Let's have a little fun."

Jack blew frost to the snowball and threw it to Snotlout square in the face. Snotlout was terrified for he knew the direction of his attacker was just in front of him but no one was there. Except for the amused spirit of winter, Jack Frost. Snotlout hurriedly turned around and made a sprint away from what he deemed a ghost that haunted him in the broad daylight, slipping flat on his face in the process. Jack snickered at the sight of a scurrying bully. Jack flew back to Fishlegs, who limped with pain as he went walking to town.

Jack walked with Fishlegs as what he usually do when he was bored, following people.

Jack nodded at Fishlegs with relief as the fat boy was limping with pain no more. Now that he thought about it, people here had humorous name such as Fishlegs who looked like a fish out of the water and such small legs, and Snotlout with a snot face.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs waved at the lanky teen who was approaching them or particularly, approaching Fishlegs. Jack stood still as Fishlegs draw closer to the Hiccup lad. '

_Hiccup?_' Jack mocked at the name, another ridiculous certainly ridiculous name he has ever heard so far. Yet Hiccup's name was not the reason why Jack stopped his tracks.

* * *

It was because at the sight of Hiccup that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up, giving him cold shivers through his spine. Which was certainly odd for he was cold and frost himself, the feeling of shivering was new to Jack. There was something peculiar about the boy, something special. Something giving off a lingering feeling about the lad. Jack peered at Hiccup not moving from his spot, frightened that the feeling would grow more _intense_.

The lanky lad had shaggy brunette hair that stood up in the most unusual places. Beautiful emerald green eyes that was emphasized by his freckles that scattered across his face as if it was constellations in the night sky. Those slender neck that connected his head and his droopy shoulders. Jack couldn't help but stare how girlish the boy's figure was.

Hiccup felt a pair of eyes staring at him, as if it was piercing his sides. Hiccup looked across Fishlegs and saw a white haired guy around his age, gaping at him. Jack forgot that he was, possibly, invisible to Hiccup and averted his gaze and slid through the icy streets of Berk using his staff to make a path for him. Practically bare footed skating away, away from Hiccup.

"-iccup? HICCUP!" Fishlegs snapped his fingers in front of Hiccup's face as he snapped out of trance.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Fishlegs was confused.

"The pale white haired guy you were walking with not a minute ago!" Hiccup's arms flailing at the statement. Fishlegs looked at Hiccup as he was joking, but he wasn't. Hiccup rarely joked around.

"What are you talking about? A white haired guy? Walking with? " Fishlegs asked with bewilderment "Well, I did see an old man with white hair down a few blocks." he continued.

"Not an old man Fishlegs! A guy just our age!" Hiccup's arms shook above his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he dropped his arms on his side droopily.

"I've never seen anyone with white hair, Hiccup. Let alone walked together with one."

"But you just did, Not too long ago!" Hiccup was now giving unusual gestures with his hands. "Yeah, and I'm just hallucinating early in the morning." Hiccup rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Fishlegs clearly did not understand him. So Hiccup just sighed and said, " Come on or we'd be late for class." And with that they dashed towards the location of their school. Today was apparently the last day of class and everyone had to attend the closing ceremony.

As the day dragged on, All Hiccup could think of was the white haired lad. Pale skin as if it was never touched by sunlight, and looked as if it was semi-transparent as the purple veins were evident in the lad's body. the piercing blue eyes as Hiccup caught it staring at him. The disheveled white hair, looking natural as if it wasn't dyed at all! And his face was most unbelievably attractive that it was impossible for anyone not to notice him. His body was one thing, but his selection of clothes was another! _Who would dare wear a light clothing such as a blue hoodie and worn out brown jeans in the middle of a cold spring snow!_ Hiccup was certainly baffled. To top that the white haired lad was certainly wearing no shoes, practically barefooted on top in the pile of snow! Hiccup had never seen anyone such as mad as the white haired lad.

By now, Hiccup was already walking down the streets towards his house when suddenly he found a blue flash of familiar clothing above him.

"Was_ he FLYING?" _Hiccup was certainly amazed as his gaze followed the white haired teen who was above him, oblivious by the fact that someone **did** see him. Jack did some fascinating stunts, preforming a well rounded somersault like the lazy back, where Snotlout used Hiccup as a landing. _It did give Hiccup shivers as he remembered the thought of Snotlout's bottom landed to him. _With one last crash dive Jack triumphantly landed on his feet, _unlike Snotlout _noted Hiccup, sending fern-like patterns of frost which Hiccup totally took note of in his head.

"_strange." Hiccup thought to himself. _

* * *

In the rest of the afternoon all Hiccup did was to follow the white haired lad, to know more of this teen. Hiccup make up in to a great stalker, fast and stealthy as he could be. Thankful for the fact that he was thin, so that he could hide into place where he never thought himself to be in.

As Hiccup observed the lad, one thing was straight. The teen was more mischievous than Tuffnut and Ruffnut combined! _Better stay out of his way, _Hiccup thought but it didn't stop him from following the white haired man.

It was already dark by the time Hiccup realized where he was headed, he was on a steep cliff below him was the cove where he used to hide whenever he and his father had fights. Hiccup slid down the steep silently as he could and hid behind a mossy boulder.

Jack was enchanted by the beautiful landscape of the cove. A part of Berk he recently knew, for centuries he had been in the island sending powerful blizzards that could kill a man. Jack never liked to stay in a place for too long, he wondered what made him stay there for the rest of the day. He had set another cold snow making layers of blanket covered the island of Berk. He walked over lake as he froze the water with his feet and strode helplessly his staff hitting the now frozen water, sending ripples to the unfrozen part of the lake. Hiccup again took note of this. "_okay, so he freezes water as if it was nothing and sends snow. Who the heck is this guy. or spirit , whatever he is." _Hiccup debated with his self behind the boulder, as he peered at the spirit, blessed with the darkness the covered him completely.

"Why am I _here, _moon?" Jack said as he looked up to se the moon shining down on him. The moon brought Jack to life, the fact that Jack didn't know why. The moon never told him anything, anything except his name. Moon glowed, giving the cove a heavenly lighting, in which Jack thought that Man in Moon was making musing with him.

"_shit" _Hiccup thought as he hid to the boulder back again.

"Why can't anyone see me. Why can't anyone ever believe in me?" Jack shook his head down, giving one last bust of frost designing the cove with snow. with that Jack flew away from Berk. Away from Hiccup who leapt away from the boulder he was hiding to ask why no one could see him. why no one would believe in him.

"**why?**" Hiccup asked Jack who was now miles away.

_He is Jack Frost. _Man in Moon told Hiccup as he laid on the ground facing the moon.

"He is Jack Frost?" trying to process what the moon to him " You mean, **THE **_Jack Frost?" _Hiccup sat up his eyes still on the moon. Hiccup didn't believe it. All his life he'd be wondering what Jack Frost looked like, an undead scourge of a skeleton perhaps riding on a snow white horse? Or a troll or a goblin, all of those thoughts flashed through Hiccup's eyes. Jack Frost who he had always hoped to see was an attractive white haired lad. The appearance of Jack Frost totally baffled Hiccup.

"What did he mean, Manny?" Hiccup asked the moon, who nonchalantly answered.

"Soon..." And the heavenly glow around the cove began to subside, leaving Hiccup in deep thought. Hiccup knew Manny wasn't going to give him answers because that's what Manny always do. To let things happen, by it's free will.

_What did he mean by soon?_

* * *

If there were any misuse of words and any grammatical error, please do forgive me because English isn't my mother tongue. I speak the filipino language and thank you very much for reading. I really dont know how things work here, urghhhhh. ( /* A *)/


	2. allied nightmare

**Hiccup's POV**

****It was probably been a week or so since I have last seen Jack Frost and frankly he was the reason why I couldn't sit still for a moment. The fantasies of Jack Frost ever since I was a child came crashing down to me like an avalanche, I needed to let it out of my mind. I looked at the canvas that practically used most of the room's space. After days of restless nights, I was almost done. It was a master piece. It was a memory of the night before I've last seen Jack Frost. In the cove where Manny casted a heavenly light, the lake where Jack stood. And Jack. It was so hard to achieve him, especially when you were just counting on you're memory.

Jack Frost. I have always believed in him when I was a little, well... 'littler'. I've always believe in him even when everyone would say that he was just an expression or wasn't real. My beliefs didn't fail me seeing Jack was like talking to Man in the Moon all over again. I had remembered the time when I first talked to Manny. It was years ago, back in the cove too. I sat there, alone and cold as ever. I had a fight with my dad, again. He didn't listen to what I was saying, so I ran to the cove. I kept talking to myself until a voice responded me, I looked up and saw the moon glowed over me.

'_i'll listen'_

I remembered the first sentence Manny told me. He was real, and he was always there for me. Just like what my mother would do. Just like my mother would do. A wound opened my heart at the statement.

_ just like my mother_

I hate it when I accidentally think of something, then it would lead into an unexpected twist making me more depressed. these were one of those times.

I looked at the canvas before me, my daydreaming shifted me away from my actual goal. I gripped my paintbrush tightly as I reluctantly moved away from the canvas.

I needed to clear my mind. I needed to get away from the depression that lingered inside of my heart, from the grief that I knew would take more than just a couple of years to mend. I needed to rest, that's what I told myself. I had laid myself on the bed, hoping to get some shut eye. My chest tightened as my mind played back all my memories with my mother. I closed my eyes tightly, twisting and turning on the bed, hoping that the ugly depressing thoughts would recede. and it did. Only by then the darkness ate me away, seeping me out of my consciousness.

"Sandy, knock him out" Bunny said like it was a matter of fact. Sandy nodded, cracking his knuckles fully intending to literally _knock_ the kid out with his punch.

"Huh?" Jamie said, clearly confused.

"With the dream sand, you gumbies!" Bunny grunted, resisting to roll his eyes at the Sandman. The commotion that the guardians brought up stirred the greyhound, who's first sight was Bunny. The greyhound growled at Bunny, carefully in between his human and the six foot high of a Bunny.

"No, stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abbey? down!" Jamie warned his dog, who paid no mind and continued to growl at Bunny.

"Alright, nobody panic," Bunny putting his bag of choppers down with one hand and the other was to the greyhound as if trying to calm the creature.

"But that's a greyhound" Jack stated, pointing at the dog who was preparing to pounce.

"Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Mischief was Jack's middle name. He couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Bunny being chased by the said greyhound.

"I think he's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me." Bunny shrugged moving a step towards the greyhound. Sandy looked at Bunny mockingly as he summoned a ball of dream sand, it was one way to end the other.

"Six-foot-one, nerves of steel. Master of tai-chi and the ancient art of- " Jack rolled his eyes finding a way to end the Bunny's long-listed praise of himself and struck his staff to alarm clock, which triggered the hound to snarl and pounced at Bunny tipping Sandy's balance off in the process. "Crikey!"

"Stop! Sit! Down, girl down." Jamie ordered, Bunny was now hopping away from the greyhound who chased him off clumsily. Sandy was aiming at them, not that he was sure of who he'd hit.

"Sandy!" North exclaimed and at that moment Bunny blew past him and the greyhound knocked him of in the process as the ball of dream sand bounced out of his hand. The dream sand hit Tooth and Baby Tooth and knocked them off to sleep, bouncing all over the room then landed on Bunny's face and then to the greyhound and lastly to North, who miraculously found his way to bed sending Jamie flying to Sandy's arms. Jamie beamed a smile at Sandy who smile back before knocking him out with a gust of dream sand.

"Whoops" Jack sat by the dresser as he looked over the catastrophe.

"Oh, I really wish I have a camera right now." Jack bit his finger trying to hold his laughter, but it just actually muffled his laugh. Who wouldn't? Imagine a dream sand of a carrot growing out limbs and dancing with a candy cane! Sandy looked at Jack mischievously but then changed when he saw a nightmare peering into the room. Jack took notice of this as he turned around, the nightmares were startled by the spirits inside the room and started to gallop away from the room. Jack was getting all jumpy debating where or not to fly after the nightmares but it didn't take a matter of milliseconds to put a grin on Jack's face, he flew after them.

"Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!" called Jack, the poor Sandman had to argue with oneself whether it was a good idea or not but Jack must be far by now. So the Sandman took off.

Jumping from one roof to the other, Jack chuckled with delight as he chased the nightmares by his side was Sandy who too was enjoying it. Twisting, turning, free falling absolutely ecstatic about a scared nightmare. Sandy caught one of the nightmares delighted that black sand into it's original form. Jack turned down to an alley preforming a half somersault with his staff that boosted him, giving one last just as he landed on the building rooftop and blasted the nightmare with ice.

"I got it!" Jack flew up and scratched the frozen nightmare with his staff, "Sandy, did you see that?" Jack looked around as he looked for nightmare-hunting partner.

"Frost?" Pitch was absolutely not happy for the neutral party to intervene. Jack turned around surprised, but then he attacked Pitch who vanished into the shadows.

"you know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes." Pitch reappeared to another top of a building just beside the one Jack was in. "This isn't your fight Jack."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth" Jack hissed as his grip around his staff began to tighten.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch questioned. Pitch looked at his side and saw an irritated Sandy beside him. Frightened, Pitch stumbled away from the Sandman and then chuckled nervously.

"Now this is who I'm looking for." Pitch gestured at Sandy. Sandy threw sand whips at the Boogeyman, who ungracefully dodged them then brought up his own sand scythe and lashed it to Sandy. Jack dived to the ground trying to avoid the scythe that carelessly swung around as the fight continued. The whip found Pitch's wrist and wrapped itself as Sandy pulled it back along with Pitch then threw him up leaving him up in the air for a few seconds and pulled Pitch back to the ground, whipping him around as if he was a toy. The whip lost it grip sending Pitch to the streets landing on a car and rolling to the streets. Sandy dusted his hands scornfully.

"Remind me not to get in your bad side" Sandy beamed a smile as they flew their way down to where Pitch laid powerless over the Sandman.

"Okay easy. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy." Pitch sat up, scooting away from the Sandman

"You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams." Pitch staggered as he found a way on his feet, still backing away.

"So I'll tell you what. You can have them back." Pitch was brimming with confidence as he stood straight and tall. The nightmares neighed as they emerged from the shadows. Everywhere they look nightmares appeared, gaiting towards them as if they were a prey of a hunt.

"You take the one's on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack suggested unsure of what to do as he looked at Sandy waiting for a confirmation.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

I have seen no light, the darkness devoured me the moment I fell into the deep sleep. Just when I saw the light, it was there a dragon so big like a mountain, it's talons reaching for me. the life of me was sucked out directly, but I ran. Ran through the void, through the endless darkness with all my efforts were most likely useless. It was completely useless as the dragon's talons swooped down and lifted me high up from the dark ground. The dragon opened it's mouth, throwing me in with no regrets. then again, I plunged into darkness but only this time it was different. It was as if I was stuck in the dragon's throat, chocking it.

Hopefully.

I squirmed around like a chipmunk but the longer I stayed inside the dragon's throat my senses were dulled, my body going numb as if a poison stung me from hel know's where. There was silence, a silence so dull it was as if it was splitting my eardrums into bits then I heard my heart beating so loud that I drummed against my ears, I saw the light again.

I saw my mother in the light, squinted my eyes to really take hold of the figure that reminded me of my mom. Then she turned around, reached out to me as I took her hand. The next thing I knew we were in the car with my cat Toothless. In the back of my mind I felt like I have experienced this scene before, but I just couldn't pin point it. _Deja vu,_ but I ignored it and enjoyed the pleasing warm feeling that I had never felt for so long. It was all down hill from there, the moment I remembered what happened to the scene I was already too late.

It happened so fast, I needed to stop this from happening again.

My grip tightened around Toothless who squirmed from my grip, jumping to the dashboard and then to my mom's face causing her to lose the grip on steering wheel. A stray dump truck teetered towards ours, my eyes widened with horror. _I did it again_, I caused this accident. The headlight blinded my eyes, the dump truck was closing in. my gut churned as the speed of the car accelerated, I felt seriously nauseous as I looked at my mom. My heart was a lemon like it was squished out of it's juices as I saw the horrified look on my mother's face. the same looked she gave me before she died. The light engulfed me as the crash took place,-

**"NOOOOOOO!"** I tried to catch my breath, clenching my hands against my chest. Beads of sweat ran through my temples as I looked around me. This wasn't my room. Then I heard the awfully familiar mewing of a cat.

Toothless!

I jumped out of my bed and scurried to the door. I followed Toothless' constant mewing, which I made me worry. Toothless never mew repeatedly, not unless he was hurt. it was hard to navigate my way into the building especially when I have never been here before and to make the situation worse the hallway lighting was so dim I have to squint my eyes to figure out where I was going. The hallway was narrow and extended to the horizon, it was impossible to me to find Toothless not with all these confusing rooms. _No, not im-possible Hiccup. just im-probable._ I told myself but now that I had looked around and my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the building was kind of eerie that it sent me goose bumps and a cold touch to my spine as if Jack Frost came to touch my back bone. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the sound.

_To the right?_

_no, no, no. down maybe?_

a few steps in front of me I found a door and cautiously twisted it open. My hunch was right, there was a hole in the floor as expected from a run -down building. I peered down to see if it was safe fall, not that I had much choice if I have to save Toothless from whatever is attacking him. Without second thoughts I leapt down from the eight ft. high of a fall and sticking like a cat then rolled on the floor to lessen the impact. It was a thing I learned from Toothless. To the right, I noted to myself. With vigilant steps, I drew closer to where Toothless was held captive again my heart kept beating against my ear drums. My hands started to turn cold, _what was waiting for me inside there?_

it was obvious that Toothless was held in there, it was the only room that had lights turned on. The room casted a colossal figure. I took a step to the door and my life drained out of me.

In the room was a Toothless and my dad who looked t me with morbid eyes with a mad glint and sadistic eyes as he drew a knife a stuck it down hard -

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! no, no, no" **I sat up from my bed, trembling as I

clutched my face. Breathing in and out heavily, I tucked my hair up away from my eyes. the window was open and the Manny was lighting up my room. moments later, I have calmed myself.

_it was just a nightmare..._

then I saw movement that lingered in the windowsill, black horse that was formed by a sand came into view. It took notice of me and galloped through the air. The nightmare that had frightened me diminished and was already replaced by the curiosity of my being. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window, my eyes searching for the sand horse in the dark. Then I saw them by every window of the neighborhood prancing about then I heard screaming, shifted my gaze to the sound and saw another one, only uglier and terrifying emerging from the window where the scream came from.

"_What _are those?" I was very intrigued.

_Nightmares_. Manny stated, then there it struck me. There were no golden dream sand floating about the sky, let alone, the Sandman. There was something really bad that was going to happen. So I darted out of my room carefully passing through the door where my dad slept soundly, then exited the house and followed the mass of nightmares as they pranced to one house to the other. Then I saw the big ugly nightmare as it galloped it's way to the woods, curious as a cat I ran after it, wondering why the nightmare was frightened when I walked towards it.

And then again I found myself running to the direction to the cove.

* * *

The three were now wide awake, fighting the nightmares off. Pitch was getting stronger by the minute, as he concentrated most of the nightmares to Sandy. The rest of the guardians were powerless against the nightmares because whenever they finished one off another would replace it.

"We've gotta help Sandy!" then North led the sleigh up and up to where Sandy fought off the nightmares but unknown to them that Pitch aimed a nightmare arrow and without a moment to lose, he let it go. with a swift move, the arrow struck Sandy's back. Sandy stop his fight and turn around slowly to Pitch. "NOOOO!" Jack left the sleigh and accelerating as he thought of trying to save Sandy.

"Don't fight the fear, little man."

* * *

The nightmare stopped as if it was terrified as I walked towards it. I reached my hand out to as if trying to calm it down.

"easy." and when it did, the nightmare nuzzled my hand, finding the fondness in the touch. and the most unusual thing happened.

The nightmare horse lost it's for as the sand begin to crawl under my skin, then after it left my body the sand took it's shape into a black sand dragon.

"unbelievable..."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little bit of crappy.

well on second thought it's really crappy, it sucks. It's so freaking hard to write because i'm not in the emotional character so i can't really express Hiccup's view on the nightmare. so freaking crappy.

but anyway, thank you for reading and passing me some reviews would be very much appreciated!


End file.
